Redimir la malcidión
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Este relato nos cuenta sobre un niño, que en la soledad de una vida maldita, encontró amabilidad en una muchacha y le hará saber de sus sentimientos en la peor forma posible. [Basado: movie/anime/ASURA] *ADVERTENCIA* El siguiente oneshot contiene: Violencia gráfica y escena de violación. Favor de leer bajo discreción. Personas sensibles a estos temas favor evite leer y comentar.


.

 **O " O " O "** **O " O " O**

 **" O "** **O " O " O "**

 **O " O**

 **"**

 **REDIMIR LA MALDICIÓN  
** _La amabilidad en la soledad puede ser un detonante peligroso._

 **"**

 **O " O**

 **O " O " O " O**

 **O " O " O "** **O " O " O**

* * *

.

Las llamas cubrieron la montaña en un soplo. Los gritos de las mujeres y niños no eran más que vacío en la soledad del lugar. No había manera de apagar las llamas por más que todos los hombres y adolescentes carguen agua desde el río en cubetas. Los cultivos se perdieron... Los animales se perdieron... Muchas vidas les siguieron...

Luego del gran desastre en aquella comarca, los pocos infelices que sobrevivieron se enfrentaron a una pesadilla; el hambre. Los poblados más cercanos (dejando de lado los kilómetros que se debían recorrer para encontrarlos) no permitieron que extraños ingresaran al sistema ya regido por las mismas; menos aún si la época de sequía había iniciado en el país. La comida no podía regalarse, ni siquiera se podía dar de pago a base de trabajo. Los sobrevivientes sólo tenían un camino; la dolorosa muerte por inanición.

Entre las podridas calles del lugar una mujer deambulaba sostenida por el palo de una lanza, cuya punta de acero corroído por el óxido brillaba tenue entre la negrura del ambiente provocado por las nubes que aseguraban un torrencial. Jadeaba. La piel estaba casi en los huesos. Hace varios días que las lagartijas y roedores ya no se aparecían en el camino. El viento cantaba con dolor entre las roídas casas que se sostenían por palos calcinados y negros. El aroma a sangre ya no se percibía porque la podredumbre de los cadáveres era asfixiante.

— _¡Agh!_

Encorvó el cuerpo hacia adelante y agarró su abultado vientre.

Las contracciones la tomaron desprevenida en plena noche. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un refugio y nada mejor que una vieja capilla. Posiblemente la misma en la que vendió su alma por comida, pero era imposible recordar algo con la mente llena de pensamientos de dolor y hambre.

— ** _¡AHH!_**

Se arrastró hasta la parte más profunda, donde una vez existió una figura portentosa de uno de los Dioses. Tomó asiento a la base de una estatua a medias y se quitó la manta que la cubría del frío para colocarla bajo su cuerpo donde, dentro de poco, estaría su bebé. La lanza se le escapó de las manos creando un sonido seco en el asfalto lleno de ceniza. Con las piernas abiertas, la manta bajo sus partes íntimas y las manos aferradas a lo primero que agarró, la mujer comenzó a pujar con toda la fuerza que todavía le quedaba en aquel saco de huesos que una vez fue un cuerpo esbelto.

El llanto suave llegó una vez la doceava contracción la hizo gritar.

El bebé tenía la piel blanca, casi tan blanca como la luna y pequeñas motas de cabello negro hacían juego con el ambiente.

No podía dejarlo en el suelo, pero apenas y conseguía respirar.

— _¿Eh?_

Con un esfuerzo, que se consideraría sobrehumano, levantó la cabeza hacia la puerta y descubrió las fieras mandíbulas de un lobo cuya saliva rodaba hasta el suelo creando destellos como las de las estrellas.

Las garras del lobo resonaron en la soledad el edificio al igual que el sonido gutural de su gruñido que indicaba muerte para ambos.

Tanteó el suelo a su derecha y sujetó la lanza. Su mano izquierda se encargó de agarrar al bullicioso niño para acercarlo a su pecho y con los ojos cerrados dejó caer la punta oxidada de la flecha hacia adelante.

Lo siguiente que se percibió fue el aroma de sangre fresca llevada por una suave brisa que se coló por entre las rendijas.

.

.

Ocultaba su cuerpo tras sucios trapos que le arrebataba a cadáveres. Para ella no era suficiente abrigo del frío, pero trataba en lo posible que su bebé se mantuviera caliente en su espalda. El estómago le rugía desde hace dos días y el bebé llevaba varias horas llorando rogando por un poco de comida. Sacó al niño de su espalda y lo llevó al pecho para que succionara la poca leche que le quedaba, pero en realidad ya no tenía más.

No había comida.

Y sin comida no había leche.

No sabía siquiera cómo era posible que se mantuviera de pie, menos todavía si caminaba con el niño en sus brazos gritando por alimento; ronco hasta casi perder la voz.

Fue entonces que el timbre del niño se hizo lejano. Cada vez más y más apagado. Ya no le importó su llanto porque estaba concentrada únicamente en lo que estaba a sus pies. Allí, en una roca. El aroma era nauseabundo y los gusanos junto a las moscas la hubieran hecho vomitar sino fuera que su boca empezó a babaer. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas. El sentido del olfato desapareció junto con el auditivo y se arrodilló delante del que una vez fue un humano. Arrancó un pedazo de carne putrefacta en la zona del estómago y sin quitarle un solo gusano lo llevó a su boca desesperada por el alimento.

La sangre coagulada se quedaba pegada a su cara en pedazos grotescos.

Devoró todo con fervor, incluso cuando recuperó el sentido del olfato. Pero se detuvo cuando los llantos de su hijo emergieron en su oído con una potencia descontrolada.

Lo sacó del calor de su espalda, calor que ya no lo arrullaba porque el hambre lo tenía como ella.

Sujetó a su bebé con las manos bañadas en la podredumbre del muerto y miró a su niño con intensidad.

Acurrucó al bebé cerca de su pecho sin dejar que tomara su pezón de nuevo. Miró el cadáver. Llevó sus dedos hacia la zona más aguada que pudo encontrar con la vista borrosa por la casi extinta vida suya. Sostuvo entre sus dedos un poco de aquel líquido coagulado y lo introdujo entre los labios del bebé...

.

.

Días... Días sin ver un cuerpo.

El poblado ya no tenía personas de donde alimentarse.

De nuevo se encontraba deambulando la zona con su bebé en la espalda llorando y con las mejillas algo secas por no tener alimento duro que masticar ya que la sangre era lo único que ella le permitía tocar.

Se dejó caer en seco sobre unas rocas sin aliento; las rodillas le sangraron por el filo de unas cuantas enterradas en la carne seca. Lo único en su cabeza eran los berridos del niño en su espalda. Cada vez más fuertes. Cada vez más molestos...

Se levantó sólo para tomar asiento en las rocas y sacar al niño de su espalda. Lo sostuvo frente a ella como un desagradable objeto del cual deshacerse en un pendiente. Pendiente que tenía justo delante de ella. Lo único que debía hacer era apartar las manos debajo de los bracitos del niño y el ruido cesaría. Sólo tenía que dejarlo caer y podría sumirse en la paz. En la tranquilidad del bosque. En el sueño eterno...

Pero entonces sus pupilas se dilataron y la boca empezó a babear.

Ya no escuchaba los chillidos roncos del bebé. Sólo podía percibir los rugidos de su estómago y la saliva rodando por su boca hasta caer en sus piernas. Lo único que debía hacer era apretar el cuello. Apretar hasta que dejara de moverse y podría saborearlo como a los demás. Los gritos del niño empezaban a apagarse... Sus bracitos dejaban de manotear con fuerza... Las piernas se quedaban quietas.

— ** _¡NO!_**

Alejó sus asquerosas manos del cuello del niño y este pudo volver a tomar aire. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Las lágrimas limpiaron el camino en su rostro. Agarró su cabello y tiró de él aterrada. Gritó. Gritó y no dejó de hacerlo en plena noche hasta no dejar de llorar. Pero era imposible borrar de su cabeza lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle a su hijo. Por eso levantó la mirada al firmamento y se puso de pie, no sin antes envolver el cuerpo de su bebé en la manta que usaba ella.

El llanto de su niño se apagaba a medida que su cuerpo rodaba sobre las rocas de la pendiente y la culpa desapareció por completo cuando ya no pudo escucharlo en la cima. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar su propia respiración y entonces todo a su alrededor se oscureció como quería.

.

.

Un par de hombres que deambulaban por la zona, cargados de canastas con vegetales que traían de otra aldea gracias a un intercambio de maíz, divisaron entre la espesura del bosque un brillo. Blanco y fugaz.

—¿Viste eso? —dijo uno de barba.

—Sí. Claro que sí.

Ambos, atraídos por la curiosidad de lo que probablemente era un arma de filo y empuñadura, se acercaron al borde del camino para lograr distinguir el brillo una vez más.

—¿Hay alguien allí? —dijo el hombre calvo.

Lo siguiente fue un corte limpio en la garganta y el cuerpo del sujeto de barba cayó decapitado junto a su amigo que entró en shock. El filo de la chokuto* brilló una vez más en pleno día soleado y lo siguiente que vio salir de los matorrales fue un joven harapiento de tez blanca y cabello oscuro cuyos ojos desprendían un tono carmesí. El niño corrió en su dirección. Después de ello un dolor agudo en su cuello y finalmente contempló la grava marrón. Su cuerpo a unos metros siendo devorado por un animal con aspecto humano.

Dejó los cadáveres en el camino porque ya había saciado el hambre de un par de días.

Bajó hasta un riachuelo donde enjuago su espada corta y la regresó a su espalda; limpia y sin rastro de sangre.

No tenía rumbo que seguir. El joven simplemente dejaba que sus pasos lo llevaran hasta la siguiente comida que su cuerpo clamaba cada dos o tres días. El sabor metálico junto con la blanda carne fresca era lo único que conocía como alimento. No comprendía por qué esos individuos, iguales a él en aspecto, sacaban partes de la vegetación para alimentarse. Una vez vio como un animal murió por comer algo de un arbusto y se decidió a jamás tocar nada que no se moviera por su propia voluntad

Llevaba años alimentándose de sangre y carne, y jamás había enfermado. Por lo que provar algo nuevo era inútil.

Tampoco recordaba cómo consiguió el arma, ni cómo aprendió a matar sus primeros alimentos que, en cuyo inicio tenían más de dos patas, pero que luego cambió a sólo aquellos que se manejaban en dos porque matarlos era más sencillo. Aunque pensar en ello ahora no importaba porque su único propósito era caminar hasta que el hambre lo asedie de nuevo y alguna presa cayera en el camino de su chokuto.

.

.

Fue entonces, una tarde, donde los rugidos del cuerpo lo llevaron a empuñar el arma una vez más.

Se encontraba bajo un puente cuyo afluente bordeaba un gran paraje donde el pueblo crecía próspero gracias a la administración; o, al menos, eso se podía apreciar desde el exterior.

Las tablas de madera le indicaron la presencia de un sujeto que deambulaba solitario por el sitio. Sus pasos eran lentos y rítmicos. El choque de sus sandalias de madera crearon un sonido melódico en el puente y no dudó ni un segundo en escalar la pequeña pendiente para atacar al hombre; la chokuto brilló en su mano por el sol del atardecer y se detuvo delante del camino del individuo que lo miró con gusto.

—Ese olor... —dijo el hombre vestido de kimono—Hueles a sangre, muchacho. Y por tu mirada no debe ser cualquier sangre.

El niño apretó la empuñadura y con una velocidad atroz se colocó detrás del monje cuya cabellera llegaba por debajo de las espalda. El hombre esquivó el filo del arma con un movimiento suave y el muchacho apretó la mandíbula disgustado. Tenía hambre y matar a los suyos era práctico porque ahorraba energía, pero este salió diferente.

—Eres muy rápido. —dijo con una sonrisa ladina en aquel rostro pálido.

El joven sin perder más tiempo se agachó y saltó en dirección al monje moviendo la chokuto de un lado a otro como si danzara con el viento veraniego. Los cortes dirigidos a su cuello fueron librados y lo único que el filo del arma alcanzó fue unos pocos cabellos de la punta. El hombre sonrió un poco más al contemplar un tono rojizo emerger de sus pupilas y antes de que el niño de cabello negro se levante para atacar, éste lo alcanzó en sólo un parpadeo y con un golpe certero en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente debajo de un grueso tronco de nogal.

El hombre caminó sereno hasta el muchacho y estiró la mano para llevarlo a un lugar menos concurrido.

.

.

El aroma lo despertó rápido, pues el estómago le pedía alimento. Miró hacia todas partes y descubrió que todo era roca, con excepción de la entrada en donde el monje de cabello lacio tenía encendido un fuego y sobre este una olla pequeña emanaba un aroma nuevo, pero apetecible. Llevó la mano tras la espalda en busca de su arma en caso de que el sujeto quisiera atacar una vez más pero, para su mala suerte, no estaba tras su espalda.

—¿Buscas esto? —dijo con un tono siseante y enseñando la chokuto a su lado.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y el hombre sonrió.

—No te haré daño. Sólo te voy a alimentar porque esos rugidos nos siguieron hasta esta cueva. —tomó un tazón pequeño a su lado y con un cucharón de madera depositó un poco de sopa hirviendo que luego colocó frente a él.

Él joven lo miró con recelo.

—Toma. No te lastimaré. —Tomó el tazón y lo acercó un poco en dirección al niño que se alejó por el gesto. —Sigues alerta, no es así. Me impresionas. ¿Tienes nombre?

El niño lo miró a los ojos con rabia, pero el rugido en su estómago condujo sus pupilas al tazón en las manos del hombre.

—¿No confías en mí? —Depositó el cuenco un poco más delante de él y colocó la chokuto entre él y el tazón. —Si la quieres de regreso, deberás aceptar mi comida. No temas, no tiene nada malo.

El niño trató de tomar el arma antes que el tazón, pero el monje fue veloz y la llevó tras su espalda lo que alejó al niño de nuevo.

—No. Primero come y te la daré. —El monje señaló el tazón y realizó una mímica para que comprendiera que eso era alimento. El muchacho miró el tazón y se acercó dudoso. Lo agarró y corrió hasta el fondo de la cueva donde devoró el contenido en casi nada sin importar el calor. Luego de ello le lanzó el cuenco a los pies y el sujeto sonrió. Le sirvió una segunda porción y dejó la chokuto; delante del tazón esta vez.

El niño agarró ambos objetos y corrió al fondo una vez más sin empuñar el arma.

— _Bien_. —susurró— Mi nombre es Orochimaru. Soy un viajero que va de pueblo en pueblo. Puedes acompañarme, no me molestaría tenerte de compañía ya que eres un jovencito muy fuerte.

El niño volvió a lanzar el tazón a sus pies y Orochimaru sirvió otro poco; esta vez el niño no se alejó tanto.

—No sabes hablar, cierto. —Miró al niño y este le lanzó el cuenco vacío por una cuarta ración. Orochimaru le sirvió la ración, pero no lo dejó en el suelo, sino que lo sujetó en sus dedos y cuando el niño se acercó no lo soltó. —Orochimaru. —dijo— Tú te llamarás Sasuke porque luchas como un guerrero. —El niño llevó la mano a la chokuto pero no la envainó. —Di tu nombre. Sasuke. —dijo señalándole y ofreciendo el tazón con sopa.

El niño sujetó el plato, pero él no lo dejó ir.

—Sasuke. Vamos, dilo. Sa-su-ke.

El niño lo miró directo a los ojos.

—Sa... su... ke.

El jovencito abrió los labios y el aire escapó torpe entre sus dientes.

— _Sa... Saus... Sarus... ke._ —murmuró, pero el monje no soltó el tazón y el niño intentó una vez más. — _Sa... Sasu... Sasuke._

—Bien. —Sonrió y soltó el cuento permitiendo que el niño se devorase el contenido por última vez ya que se había terminado el contenido de la olla.

Fuera de la cueva, la oscuridad era inclemente y desde ese lugar se podía apreciar unas tintineantes luces de velas en un poblado rodeado por un río.

.

.

Al día siguiente Sasuke comió el extraño líquido una vez más y cuando el monje continuó su viaje, él lo siguió. Era prudente y siempre atento a todo. Mantenía una distancia de metros con el monje, pero en la soledad del bosque las voces y los pasos se podía oír con claridad.

—Sabes, Sasuke. Es momento que empieces a dejar de comer humanos. No es bien visto. Además, ello te convierte, progresivamente, en un ser de la oscuridad. Si decides seguirme podré enseñarte lo que sé sobre la tierra y sobre el comportamiento podrías ser capaz de llegar a redimir tus acciones de la niñez. Todavía estás a tiempo ya que no debes pasar de los trece. —Sasuke lo escuchaba sin mucho interés, pero no dejaba de mirar su espalda y figura delgada preguntándose si le prepararía otra de esas cosas aguadas que tenían un sabor exquisito.

— _¡Udón!_ —Gritó la voz de un muchacho a varios metros debajo del sendero que recorrían ambos huraños.

Sasuke contempló al sujeto de cabello dorado revisando a alguien como él en el suelo. Parecía no respirar.

Orochimaru giró la cabeza en dirección a Sasuke quien saltó por la pendiente para, de rama en rama, llegar hasta la base de lo que en algún momento fue un afluente.

—¡Udón-chan! —dijo una niñita preocupada.

—¿Está bien, Naruto-niichan? —expresó ansiosos otro niño a su lado.

—Sí, sí. Creo que sí. Sólo necesita beber un poco de agua y comer algo.

El muchacho, en sus diecinueve, llevó una mano hasta el cuerpo del niño para colocarlo sobre el grueso tronco que éste cargaba hasta la aldea para proveer al Fudai* de madera seca para su hogar. Un ruido entre los árboles los petrificó a él y a los dos pequeños no mayores de ocho.

—¡Qué es eso! —gritó la pequeña aferrada a la pierna del joven.

Sasuke saltó de una rama y con movimientos suaves y ágiles se encaminaba hacia ellos con un tenue brillo rojo en las pupilas que parecía sangre. Naruto miró el cuerpo de Udón y supo que ese era su objetivo, pero no alcanzó a cubrirlo con su cuerpo de aquel ser salvaje porque el brillo de la chokuto los paralizó a los tres y el graznido de un buitre quedó a media cuando el filo del arma lo abrió desde el ala hasta casi la mitad del vientre. La pequeña no pudo contener las náuseas y vomitó. Sasuke volteó con el animal sujeto del cuello y con las tripas desparramandose en el piso de tierra.

Orochimaru sonrió desde la colina y sin hacer un solo sonido continuó caminando por el sendero sin rumbo fijo.

La mirada asesina seguía en sus pupilas, pero estas eran negras. Completamente oscuras.

El salvaje muchacho llevó la mirada al niño desmayado y con la chokuto en la mano dio un paso en dirección a ellos, pero los reflejos del Naruto le permitieron alejarlo por un rato al lanzar un par de onigiris* lo más lejos que su brazo permitió.

El aroma no era como el líquido que preparaba el monje, pero también era bueno. Incluso era mejor porque tenía textura sólida, lo que le recordaba un poco más a la carne que no había probado en varios días.

Naruto colocó el cuerpo de Udón sobre el tronco y empezó a tirar del pedazo de madera. La energía empleada era tal que las venas de sus brazos y piernas se notaban con intensidad ante el esfuerzo. Sus músculos se percibían con detalle y su estatura junto a la masa muscular le daba un aspecto fuerte y rudo que su rostro no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.

—Nii-chan... Nos sigue. —dijo Moegi, la pequeña que vomitó.

—No, Konohamaru. —advirtió cuando el otro niño tomó una roca del piso— No le lances nada. No queremos terminar como ese pájaro.

—Pero es raro, Naruto-niichan.

—Sí, es salvaje. No creí que existieran personas como él, pero no lo molestaremos. Él no nos hizo nada después de todo.

— _Me da lástima._ —susurró la pequeña sujetando la chaqueta vieja del muchacho.

—¡Cómo te puede dar lástima alguien como él! —señaló Konohamaru mirando hacia atrás cada tanto para asegurarse de que la distancia siguiera siendo de metros.

—Míralo, Konohamaru-chan. Él es un niño como nosotros y aún así hizo eso. Su vida debió ser muy difícil.

—¡A mi no me importa, rayos! —Golpeó el suelo molesto. —Mientras no se acerque a nosotros, estaré bien.

El muchacho rubio junto a los dos pequeños, y el tronco, no emitían más que un ruido de grava arrastrada por el madero. Los pájaros trinaban cada cierto número de metros y en las silenciosas horas que transcurrieron los cuatro y el pequeño inconsciente, llegaron a un camino que cruzaba un arrozal. Allí, un grupo de hombres mayores se encargaban de colocar las nuevas plantas dentro de las piscinas. Pero de entre tanto cuerpo vetusto o regordete, sobresalía una fina silueta de cabello azulado y tez blanca. El ruido del tronco llamó la presencia de la joven doncella que no tardó en posar sus brillantes pupilas en el fornido joven que arrastraba el tronco y cuando él descubrió esos curiosos ojos en sí, buscó la fuente y ella apartó la mirada con un rubor dulce mientras regresaba a su labor.

Naruto la contempló mientras el trayecto lo permitía y sin darse cuenta también había caído presa del sonrojo y de una mirada penetrante en la chica.

—Será que uno de estos días le dirás...

Las palabras de Konohamaru se cortaron cuando una roca le rozó el cabello desde una pequeña colina que había cubierto la vista de los arrozales.

—¡Pero quien de...!

Tanto el niño, como el joven, calló al ver en la cima al hijo del Fudai rodeado de varios de sus bastardos amigos.

—¡Quién te dio permiso de cruzar este camino! —gritó con una piedra en la mano.

Naruto detuvo su caminar, Moegi se ocultó tras la pierna y Konohamaru se puso un par de pasos delante con el ceño fruncido.

—Zetsu, sólo pasamos por queí porque tenemos prisa. —excusó el muchacho señalando a Udón sobre el tronco. —Lo llevo a casa. Se desmayó por el calor.

—¡Eso a mí no me importa! —gritó el niño arrojando otra roca que golpeó justo la frente de Naruto y empezó a sangrar.

—¡Nii-chan! —exclamaron los niños.

Naruto tomó a Konohamaru del cuello de su camiseta y lo obligó a ocultarse detrás de él para que una piedra no le impacte y lo dejara inconsciente ya que todos los mocosos que acompañaban al hijo del Fudai recogieron una roca.

—Sólo pasaremos por aquí esta vez, Zetsu. —pidió con un tono maduro, pero dolido por el golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Si resistes hasta que me canse de golpearte te lo permitiré! —gritó con una sonrisa ladina y la lluvia de piedras comenzó.

En un inicio Konohamaru quiso regresar uno que otro golpe, pero Naruto no se lo permitió, porque si ese niño recibía una mínima cortada o siquiera un moretón, el culpable de ello se quedaría sin trabajo, sin alimento y, en el mejor de los casos, una muerte rápida. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por los ojos de Moegi impotente ante el daño que estaba recibiendo su hermano mayor y Konohamaru no podía más que apretar la mandíbula y morderse la lengua para no decirle ni un insulto mínimo por el acto bárbaro que estaba realizando.

Trataba en gran medida que las rocas dirigidas a su rostro impactarán en la frente, pero el dolor creó un reflejo automático y una de las piedras que lanzó Zetsu fue esquivada.

La trayectoria sobrevoló el tronco, a Udón dormido en el mismo y aterrizó en la frente de alguien que no soportaría el dolor.

Moegi ahogó un grito con su manos cuando volteó y se encontró con el rostro del salvaje niño a un par de metros del final del tronco, sangrando por la frente. Naruto y Konohamaru abrieron tanto los párpados que la cabeza le dolió por unos segundos.

Zetsu miró con desprecio al entrometido y antes de insultar, como hizo con los demás, sintió una brisa pasar a su lado. Escuchó gritos de los amigos que le acompañaban en el acoso diario a los pueblerinos. Luego observó las nubes sin mover un sólo músculo. El cuerpo se aligeró. Llegó a su nariz el aroma de sangre. Moegi gritó y Naruto le tapó los ojos lo más rápido que pudo. Su cabeza de pronto se encontraba a la altura del suelo y después de eso simplemente todo se oscureció con el recuerdo último de tierra fresca en su nariz.

— ** _¡ASESINO!_** —clamaron en coro más de la mitad de los niños, mientras otros vomitaban por la escena.

Del cuello emergió la cálida sangre y no dudó en beber un poco para calmar el hambre que le ocasionó el viaje; porque esa sopa y los onigiris no lo llenaban tanto como un buen pedazo de carne fresca. Naruto permaneció estático protegiendo a sus hermanitos, una gran parte de los niños salieron corriendo rumbo a la colina y, desde esta, apareció un hombre cuya presencia llevó al suelo a todos.

—¡Fudai! —vociferó uno de los niños que reverenció— ¡Fudai, ese...! ¡Ese salvaje! ¡Zetsu-sama!

El rostro del hombre ensombreció cuando descubrió el cuerpo de su hijo en el suelo, a un lado un muchacho de trece con la boca ensangrentada y a unos metros el alborotado cabello negro del niño. Sasuke levantó la chokuto, pero el sujeto tenía una katana y aunque no se dejaría vencer, no tenía ánimo de matar al viejo porque ya se había alimentado y sin mirar a nadie guardó el arma en el cinto y empezó a correr rumbo al bosque seguido por el hombre, a quien todos llamaban Fudai, montado sobre un corcel. Las miradas de los pobladores quedaron atónitas ante el gesto fresco de la decapitación.

Corrió hasta que el sol bajó y acarició el horizonte entre las montañas. Escaló una cima rocosa que le lastimó los dedos y dejó pintas de sangre como muestras del dolor que no mostraría jamás porque la vida que le había tocado no merecía verle llorar. Hubiera dado un mejor mordisco al cuerpo del niño porque al anochecer su cuerpo tenía hambre de nuevo, pero no tenía forma de conseguir siquiera un moribundo conejo en aquel desolado rincón al que había sido orillado por el Fudai.

La katana rozó el hombro izquierdo y con un quejido ahogado resbaló por causa de una roca. Su rostro golpeó la grava provocando que unas pocas piedras al borde del precipicio rodaran hacia la oscuridad del foso cuyo fin no se podía apreciar; menos aún si había anochecido. El Fudai alzó la katana antes de que el jovencito sujetara la chokuto a su espalda. Sasuke la esquivó, pero con un error de cálculo su pie tocó el borde y resbaló hacia la perpetua oscuridad.

.

.

El picoteo y los graznidos lo despertaron con un punzante dolor en el brazo, así como una espantosa jaqueca. En lo poco que la luz del día le permitió distinguir en aquel lugar, encontró un par de buitres y cuervos peleando por un brazo a uno metros. Un picoteo en su pierna le hizo saber que su mano izquierda estaba fracturada, pero todavía era parte de su cuerpo. Fue entonces que percibió el nauseabundo olor a putrefacción que se le hacía familiar y se halló sobre tanto cadáveres podridos que le era imposible saber si habían dos o tres poblados sepultados allí. Envainó la chokuto con la mano derecha y cercenó el cuello de un cuervo que confundió su pierna ensangrentada con la de un muerto.

Las aves emprendieron vuelo y él comenzó a arrastrarse en dirección a la única luz de sol que se podía percibir hacia un costado. Sobre los restos humanos dejaba un rastro de sangre a causa de un corte en la pierna causado por su propia chokuto. Sentía que en lugar de ver la luz, empezaba a alejarse, pero una vez fuera de la grieta el calor tocaba su piel y sabía que la oscuridad se debía a la pérdida de su propia sangre. Lo único que necesitaba era beber un poco de agua... Sólo un poco antes de dormir.

—¿Eh?

Quitó la ropa que estaba lavando a orillas del río cuando el tono transparente se volvió rojizo. Los segundos pasaban y el agua del río que provenía de arriba se coloreaba de rojo. La muchacha se levantó asustada y corrió río arriba sólo para contener un grito en la boca cuando descubrió el cuerpo inconsciente de un jovencito a la orilla.

El calor sofocante lo despertó con un grito y al levantarse para alejarse de la fuente que lo estaba quemando, empujó a la joven mujer que tenía unas rocas hirviendo entre unos palillos.

—¡No temas! —Apresuró a decir. —Solo estoy cerrando la herida. Eso es todo.

Sasuke miró su pierna y descubrió que la cortada ya no estaba abierta y en lugar de perder sangre sólo encontró una quemada que marcaría su piel.

—¿Quién te lastimó? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Le pasó algo a tu familia? —el niño la miró receloso desde atrás de unas pacas de heno y ella sonrió con dulzura para aplacar el temor.

De atrás de ella sacó una pequeña bandeja en cuyo interior podía apreciarse unos onigiris y un cuenco con sopa, así como un vaso de agua fresca.

—Ten. —dijo acercando la bandeja con cautela— Esto lo hice para ti. Es comida. —ella realizó el mismo gesto que el monje de la vez anterior, pero en ella no se veía extraño ni peligroso. Con la guardia alta caminó hasta ella. Miró su brazo; éste estaba vendado y entablillado. —Lo hice mientras dormías. Estoy segura que sanará bien.

Ella volvió a sonreí con cariño y él se acercó a la bandeja sin apartarse como lo hizo con el monje, pero mirándola con atención en caso de que le quisiera atacar. Pero al sentir su chokuto atada al cinto aún se dio cuenta que ella no era alguien a quien atacar. De hecho ella no le tenía miedo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hinata, mucho gusto.

Él devoró la sopa y la miró de nuevo antes de tomar el arroz.

—¿Sabes hablar?

Él entrecerró los ojos fijándose en su labios y descubriendo que hacía movimientos similares a los del monje.

—¿Quieres un poco m...?

— _Sa..._ —murmuró— _Sasu... Sasuke._

—¿Sasuke? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

Él no le dio más atención a la chica y devoró todo lo de la bandeja para pedir más. Acción que ella no dudó ni por un segundo sosteniendo esa simpática y confiable sonrisa que a él le parecía llamativa.

.

.

La temporada de verano pasó fugaz. Al llegar el otoño las cosechas alargaban las horas de trabajo en el arrozal, pero eso a él no le importaba porque se deleitaba con recostarse en una rama alta para observar a la chica. La esperaba con él único propósito de escucharla charlar de camino a la casa. Había aprendido el lenguaje con facilidad, pero no lo usaba con frecuencia porque lo único que quería era escuchar su voz todo el tiempo.

—¡Hola, Sasuke-kun! —decía ella cada vez que se encontraban en el sendero al final de día. —¿Qué hiciste hoy? —él se levantó de hombros y ella emitió una corta risilla.

—¿Dónde vas? —dijo él cuando en lugar de tomar el camino de la derecha, Hinata guió sus pasos en la dirección opuesta que la llevaba al río.

—Iré a tomar un baño. En unos días el agua empezará a enfriar y bañarse en casa demanda gastar leña, así que prefiero hacerlo fuera si tengo la oportunidad. —Él la miró confundido y ella no tardó en sorprenderse un poco también. —¿No sabes lo que es un baño? —Él negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. Ven. —dijo— No me gusta bañarme en compañía, pero creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo.

Intrigado por lo que ella había dicho, la siguió silencioso hasta la orilla del río. Allí, Hinata llevó las manos detrás de su espalda y soltó un lazo que afinaba la cintura. Después apartó aquel manto, o kimono como le decía ella, y lo dobló para dejarlo sobre una roca alta. Después se quitó un vestido casi traslúcido y la blanca piel de su cuerpo fue iluminada por el reflejo del sol de la tarde otorgándole un tono nácar. Recogió su cabello y dio pasos temblorosos dentro del río donde su silueta curvilínea se cubría bajo el agua anaranjada.

—Está algo fría. —expresó con media sonrisa. —Vamos. Tienes que quitarte la ropa porque a esta hora no se secará para mañana y dormir húmedo te enfermará.

No podía describir la sensación que le produjo ver su piel, pero estaba seguro que no era hambre. Sí, quería tocarla, pero no para comprobar el sabor. Era más como la sensación entre sus dedos. Parecía blanda, pero no apetecible. No de una manera comestible. Era extraño porque tenía calor al verla pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros o por el vientre. Le era extraño también querer ver la parte superior que cubría con los brazos. Podía apreciar lo largo y estilizado que era su cuello, pero en lugar de morderlo como hizo con muchas criaturas antes, deseaba colocar los labios allí. Sólo eso. Quería saber cómo se sentía. Quería oler su piel y el cabello largo que llevaba suelto todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estaba en el trabajo de sembrar o recolectar arroz.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo ella al verlo entrar al agua con todo y ropa.

Se acercó a él rápido al pensar que, quizá, no sabía nadar y lo había obligado. Pero al estar a un paso de él, sujetándolo de los hombros para levantarlo y sacarle, Sasuke salió de abajo y quedó frente a ella, y frente a esa parte que se empeñaba en cubrir y ahora podía apreciar con totalidad. Las miró detenidamente: eran blancas y redondas, caían suavemente generando una inclinación que se perdía en una curva perfecta y en cuya punta cambiaba de tono nieve a un rosa pálido muy parecido al de las flores. Ella volteó avergonzada.

—¡N-no hagas eso!

—¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso con la única idea en mente de poder tocarla.

—Po-Porque no debes dejar que nadie mi-mire ni toque tus partes privadas sin permiso. A-Además mirar es de mala educación.

Hinata salió del agua y se puso la ropa antes de que él lograra poner un dedo en la suave piel de su cuerpo.

—¿Mala educación? —repitió un poco contrariado por la sensación caliente en la parte baja que usaba sólo para ir al baño.

Ella volteó sorprendida una vez más y dejó a un lado la vergüenza al comprender. No podía enojarse con él si había sido un errante toda su niñez. Lo único que podía hacer era enseñarle todo, como llevaba haciendo desde hace tres meses. Después de todo Sasuke era muy listo y aprendía rápido, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

—Ve a la cabaña. Te llevaré una camisa y un pantalón viejo que mi padre usaba cuando vivía.

Él la vio alejarse entre los matorrales que conocía como su propia mano. Al emerger del agua encontró un bulto entre los pantalones. Era un tanto doloroso, caliente e incómodo por la presión de la ropa. Jamás le había sucedido antes y le era extraño. Muy extraño, pero deleitable de una forma indescriptible.

Cuando el cielo se volvió completamente oscuro, Sasuke divisó su figura pasar entre los troncos de árboles a media copa. El suelo plagado de maleza seca y hojarasca anunciaba su presencia cada vez más cerca y el aroma de su comida le hizo rugir el estómago.

—¡Disculpa! —Se excusó al entrar con un bulto en la espalda. —Tuve que esperar que mi hermanita fuera a buscar un poco de agua fresca en el pozo. —Depositó la bandeja en el suelo y, acuclillada, colocó el bulto a un lado en cuyo interior se encontraban una ropas viejas: una camiseta blanca y un pantalón azul. Sasuke se acercó a ella y le prestó atención todo el tiempo mientras merendaba. —Las ropa de mi padre era muy grande y encontré esto en una caja que le perteneció a un primo que falleció hace unos años. —Ella se las pasó con insistencia.

Él miró las prendas y dejó la comida a medias para sacarse la ropa húmeda que le había calmado el calor de hace unas horas.

—¡E-espera! —dijo poniéndose de pie rápidamente— Recuerda los modales. —Él se quedó con las manos en la soga que sostenía sus pantalones. —No es educado quitarse la ropa delante de alguien.

—Eso no me importa. —respondió y bajó las prendas haciendo que ella apartara la mirada sin voltear, pero sonriendo incómoda por sus palabras.

—Aún tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte. —dijo animada y se despidió para regresar a casa antes que Hanabi, su hermana menor.

Sasuke no pensó mucho en ello y se cambió como ella le había pedido y se terminó todo lo de la bandeja antes de acostarse entre las pacas de heno que se utilizaban para prender los leños en invierno.

.

.

A mediados de otoño, cuando el arroz ya estaba a pocas semanas de poder cosecharse, Sasuke escuchó a un par de pueblerinos charlando sobre algo referente a la comida y que se debía mantener en secreto. Para el atardecer de aquel día, no tardó en preguntar el significado de aquella nueva palabra y Hinata respondió con amabilidad; tal y como siempre. La palabra "secreto" significaba no decirle a nadie algo importante que tú expresabas. Hinata le explicó también que aquello se realizaba entre personas cercanas, personas que se tenían absoluta confianza.

Él la miró de perfil y cuando terminó de comer todo lo que le había llevado y se marchó, él la siguió por el bosque hasta la casa que compartía con su hermanita menor a la que había visto sólo un par de veces desde que vivía en el cobertizo.

Hinata sintió una mirada penetrante a su espalda y se acercó a él de inmediato para saber si le sucedía algo.

Desde esa noche, la relación entre ambos se rompió.

Los días consecutivos a la confesión de la muerte del hijo del Fudai provocaron un cambio brusco en la personalidad de Hinata: ya no conversaba con él en las horas del almuerzo, no iba a buscarlo al sendero para regresar a casa, ya no esperaba a que termine de comer para recoger los platos y llevarlos a casa, al mirarlo no le sonreía de manera dulce y en esos bellos ojos perla sólo encontraba una emoción; miedo.

El invierno llegó a su inicio a mediados de diciembre y aunque la actitud de Hinata seguía siendo apartada, él no se iba porque ella igual procuraba de dejarle comida y abrigo. Pero extrañaba tenerla cerca para conversar. Tenía la ligera creencia de que con el tiempo ella volvería a ser la de siempre y volvería a ver esa bella sonrisa una vez más. Sin embargo el invierno no trajo nada como eso y para inicios de febrero tuvo la horrible fortuna de descubrirla de regreso del pueblo.

—Adios, Naruto-kun.

—Nos vemos, Hinata.

Desde la colina contempló esa bella sonrisa... La sonrisa que le pertenecía a él y que ahora se la daba a alguien más.

Algo extraño se creó en su estómago que le causó agrura y sintió ardor en la garganta. Arrugó el ceño como no hacía hace tiempo y la encaró en el sendero de camino a casa.

—¡Sasuke! —dijo ella sorprendida con un bulto en la espalda. —Ha pasado tiempo... Disculpame. —Agregó arrepentida. Sacó del cesto unos panes calientes. —Ten. —Ofreció, pero él no los recibió y ella desapareció la media sonrisa para llenar sus ojos de culpa. —Perdoname. Sé que no he hablado contigo desde... Bueno, desde eso que me dijiste. Es sólo que no lo asimilaba aún.

Sasuke continuó observándola molesto.

—Si no me perdonas, entenderé. Mi comportamiento fue inapropiado... Todavía eres un niño y...

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó de manera mecánica cuando le dijo niño.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Ese. El que te acompañó hasta las afueras.

—Oh... ¿Hablas de Naruto-kun? Él me ayuda a conseguir empleo en el invierno. Es muy amable.

La sonrisa que plasmó en sus facciones la hicieron lucir más que hermosa. ERa como para enmarcarla y dejarla de recuerdo perpetuo, pero al mismo tiempo en el estómago se le retorcía las entrañas al saber que no le sonreía a él, sino a ese imbécil de Naruto. El gesto de rabia fue tal que la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció cuando algo se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó interesada en el momentáneo cambio de color que sufrió su iris. —¿Sasuke? —dijo con un tono preocupado acercándose a él con cautela. —Sasuke, prométeme que... que no vas a lastimar a nadie más. —expresó al ver la mano del jovencito sujetando el puño de la chokuto en su cintura. —Prométemelo, Sasuke.

—¿Por qué? —dijo serio.

—Porque si lo haces yo volveré a ser la de antes. Prometo volver a conversar contigo.

La sonrisa sincera que le regaló al final hizo que el odio en su mirada desapareciera y algo de dolor en su pecho le hizo desaparecer entre los arbustos de manera veloz.

.

.

Después de esa extraña charla en el sendero, Hinata regresó a ser la de antes. Platicaban de cosas triviales, le enseñaba más palabras, le contaba historias, anécdotas y se quedaba a su lado hasta que terminara de merendar. Pero con el paso de las semanas y meses, la presencia de Hinata empezaba a ser cada vez más fugaz. Su actitud era fresca, linda, tierna, atenta, pero cada día ella llegaba tarde o se iba temprano dando motivo al azar sobre su hermana o el trabajo o arreglar la casa.

A inicios de abril las lluvias ya daban presencia en los arrozales y el trabajo era extenuante. Sin embargo, en un de tantos atardeceres, Hinata no tomó el camino hacia casa y con miradas secretas trató de buscar a alguien entre la espesura del bosque, pero al no dar con aquel individuo, ingresó por un camino desconocido que la comunicó con una cabaña a un kilómetro del poblado. Sasuke la ubicó desde una colina que recorría mientras ella trabajaba para pasar el rato y descubrió que había salido temprano con una dirección desconocida. Suspicaz y cauteloso la vio ingresar a un granero. Bajó de las ramas para abrir la puerta y darle una sorpresa, pero se detuvo entre los arbusto cuando el cuerpo fornido del muchacho rubio apareció desde el otro lado e ingresó mirando de un lado a otro esperando que nadie lo siguiera.

Entrecerró los ojos y escaló por un costado de la edificación para entrar por la ventana superior que colindaba con una gruesa rama de árbol.

—¡Vamonos Hinata! ¡Busquemos fortuna en la ciudad, de veras!

—No, Naruto-kun. Sabes que no podemos. ¿Qué hacemos con nuestros hermanos?

—Los llevaremos. Tu hermana y los mios son fuertes. Lo soportaran. —Hinata bajó la cabeza y él la sujetó de las manos y acercó a su rostro— Además, en la ciudad podremos casarnos. Vivir juntos. ¡Tener nuestra familia! ¿Acaso no quieres...?

—Sí, claro que sí, Naruto-kun, pero... pero...

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un largo rato en silencio.

—Hinata... —Al pronunciar su nombre ella se estremeció— Hinata yo... Yo quiero que nos casemos ya. No sabes cuanto te... ¡Cuanto yo...! —Él apretó la mandíbula y bajó la cabeza colocando las manos de ella en la frente como apoyo. Él la soltó después de unos segundos y dio media vuelta, pero ella lo detuvo del brazo y se aferró a él con fuerza provocando que sus curvas se acariciaran en la piel del muchacho a través de la ropa probando un escalofrío eléctrico en su interior. Naruto trató de apartarse, pero ella lo sujetó con más fuerza.

—¡E-está bien! —dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza— Está bien si... si tú quieres... Yo también...

Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró con las vibrantes pupilas lila de Hinata expresando sólo una cosa; entregarse por completo. Sin matrimonio no estaba permitido, pero el amor entre ambos era demasiado. Tanto que ninguno lo podía soportar más. Tantos encuentros fuera y dentro del poblado, las conversaciones, las comidas, las ayudas... Ambos sabían que estaban destinado para estar uno con el otro y en esa potente lluvia primaveral lo iban a demostrar por primera vez.

Él la sujetó de la cintura y la cercó a su cuerpo creando un sobresalto en ella, pero no se apartó. Con la mano libre bajó, suave y torpe, la manga del kimono corto que la acompañaba y ella cerró los ojos por la vergüenza que estaba dispuesta a pasar con tal de demostrarle a su amor que estaba lista. Ella vibró cuando él descubrió su pecho y un suave quejido escapó de su boca. Naruto no tardó en llevar los labios a esos blancos senos para succionar la punta de uno mientras la mano jugueteaba con el otro. Hinata estiró el cuello ante la placentera sensación y dejó escapar otro suspiro que calentó a Naruto en su totalidad.

La llevó hasta un tumulto de heno que se encontraba apilado en una esquina e introdujo la mano por debajo de la falda para subir con ansias hasta su parte más sensible donde los dedos hicieron contacto y de su boca se escuchó un grito ahogado que lo endureció. Recorría su cuello con besos torpes, pero tiernos. Su mano jugueteó bajo la falda hasta que la humedad fue tanta como la ansia de sentir su interior.

— _P-perdóname, Hinata..._ —dijo con una voz ronca en su ído al acercar su miembro hasta ella y lo introdujo con lentitud para no lastimarla. Por fuera la lluvia era inclemente, pero dentro del granero los quejidos, respiraciones forzadas y suaves golpes de la carne necesitada inundaban en su totalidad. Los movimientos de la cadera eran lentos al salir y entrar. Ambos disfrutaban del calor de la piel del otro. Los besos eran a tal grado que los labios estaban hinchados y la picazón por la paja desaparecía entre el movimiento de los cuerpos semi-desnudos.

Ambos expresaron murmullos incomprensibles para el tercero que los espiaba desde el altillo con el estómago ardido y con el pecho a punto de colapsar del dolor.

— _T-Te amo... Na-Naruto..._

— _Y y-yo a... a ti..._

Los movimientos de la pelvis se volvieron rápidos con el paso de los minutos. Ella acomodó un poco su cuerpo y rodeó la cintura del muchacho con aquellas esbeltas piernas blancas. Los dedos finos de Hinata se hundieron en la piel de la espalda bronceada y cuando Naruto enterró sus dedos en la cadera se introdujo en ella con tal fuerza que el grito suave de la voz femenina se mezcló con un gutural que escapó de la garganta del hombre. Al terminar, Hinata y Naruto se miraron a la cara y ambos sonrieron con amor al otro.

Lamentablemente un joven de trece comprendió sin palabras la cruda y horrible verdad de lo que era tener el corazón roto.

Y la mirada carmesí se perdió en la fría lluvia de primavera.

.

.

Pasaron varios días en los que Hinata no pudo sino estar preocupada por el paradero de Sasuke; no lo encontró en la cabaña ni en los alrededores del arrozal al regresar. Dejó de ver a Naruto durante días por medio para buscar por su cuenta ya que dar aviso con las características del joven podría atraer a los curiosos sobre el incidente del hijo del Fudai; asunto que todavía parecía fresco. Pero un miércoles de mayo tomó la decisión de contarle a Naruto y pedir su ayuda. Un niño como Sasuke no debía estar solo en un mundo tan peligroso.

 _"Naruto-kun, no te enojes porque... No. Naruto-kun te lo hubiera dicho antes, pero... No, tampoco. Hola, Naruto-kun. ¿Me ayudar a buscar a Sasuke?"_ Pensar de camino al granero la calmaba un poco con respecto a la situación de Sasuke. El sitio de su primer encuentro no había sido tocado desde aquel entonces, pero sentía que era el lugar más privado que existía en toda la comarca y lo invitó a Naruto por la tarde para contarle algo de suma importancia. Un torrencial, como llevaba ya el clima desde que inició la temporada de lluvias en la región, la agarró de camino al lugar. Corrió hasta el portón y abrió desprevenida de que algún ojo curioso la siguiera.

—Naruto-kun, disculpa que... que...

El sol de la tarde iluminaba de bronce la parte interior del granero que se colaba por la gran puerta. El olor a hierro tomaba más y más intensidad a medida que el bullicio provocado por las gotas en el techo se desvanecía. Sus manos empezaron a temblar cuando el color carmín cambiaba de gotas a manchas arrastradas por el suelo terroso... Gritó y las piernas cedieron a la gravedad cuando descubrió en el fondo de la edificación el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto. Un brazo colgaba a penas por pellejos, sus ojos desorbitados y la ropa cubierta de cortadas y sangre la hizo vomitar.

Un trueno resonó a su espalda y la silueta que se reflejó por el relámpago la giró de forma automática.

La presencia era borrosa y lo único que podía distinguir entre el horror y las lágrimas eran ojos rojos, tan rojos como una llama que se iluminaban de manera propia en su interior.

—¿Por qué él? —dijo la voz y el cuerpo se le estremeció al reconocer de quién se trataba. No podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Los brazos se movían descontrolados por el pavor de su mirada carmesí y cuando Sasuke empezó a dar pasos en su dirección, Hinata trató en vano de retroceder al contemplar la chokuto en su mano bañada de sangre.

Los ojos de Sasuke...

 _"U-un... d-demonio..."_

Las lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de forma automática sin detenerse. Incapaz de reaccionar trató de apartar la mirada de los ojos de Sasuke, pero le fue imposible. Cuando él llegó a ella bajó el arma y posó una de sus manos en la pierna delgada y temblorosa. A medida que la mano subía por la suave piel de nieve, ésta adquirió un tamaño mayor. La estatura de Sasuke aumentó, así como su edad. Era tan grande e imponente como lo fue Naruto en vida. Quiso correr, pero sus piernas no le respondieron. Todo lo que podía hacer era sentir cómo la mano masculina de aquel Sasuke adulto subía por su pierna sin dejar de mirarla.

Cuando los dedos de Sasuke llegaron hasta su parte femenina, tembló. Tiritó por el miedo, por la sensación. Empezó a acariciar sus parte sobre la ropa íntima y la otra mano se encargó de tocar su busto con timidez y ahínco. Su mano cubrió por completo su pecho y lo apretó de tal forma que ella contuvo un sonido en su garganta. No comprendía por qué le calentaba el cuerpo si lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo del granero en busca de ayuda.

Él se acercó a sus labios y le arrebató el aliento con un beso profundo. Jugueteó un poco con los pezones hasta que la humedad en la ropa interior fue suficiente como para llamar su curiosidad. Tenía los pechos endurecidos y la cara roja. Los labios brillaban al igual que sus ojos que no parecían estar completamente enfocados en él, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sin emitir sonido alguno y sin dejar que sus ojos siguieran rojos, Sasuke sujetó las rodillas de la chica bajo suyo y la abrió despacio, curioso. El aroma a sangre no se sentía porque el perfume que desprendía su piel era lo único en su mente. Era suave, era fina. Estaba caliente y su miembro reaccionaba a esas caricias como aquella vez que la vio bajo los brazos del infeliz que ahora yacía muerta a unos metros.

Estaba agitado, ella igual.

La lluvia inclemente no permitía escapar los quejidos que le sacaba al lamer entre sus piernas. Con la lengua succionaba los apretados pezones y en la boca un juego controlado por Sasuke le permitía saborear el interior de la deliciosa chica temblorosa. Si él quería que ella se acostara por completo sólo debía pensarlo y sucedía, si la quería sentada, lo pensaba y suficiente. No comprendía cómo adquirió tal habilidad, pero en ese momento le daba igual descubrirlo porque el dolor que producía su entrepierna lo detuvo por un momento. Tomó asiento frente a ella para deleitarse con la figura: lo senos al aire, la falda abierta hasta el estómago y la ropa interior en sus tobillos era extrañamente excitable. Tenerle así sólo le causaba unas raras corrientes en el miembro que al mirarlo lo descubrió duro y firme.

Lo tocó y descubrió que estaba hinchado y muy caliente.

La miró de nuevo y entonces creyó comprender cómo procedía aquel acto.

Ella, involuntariamente, abrió las piernas sin poder gritar ni correr.

Sasuke colocó sus piernas delante de ella y sujetó su miembro. Acercó la punta a su entrada humedecida por todo el roce y caricias que le causó. Como si un rayo de la tormenta le cayera, introdujo un parte en su interior y apretó la mandíbula por el dolor que causaba tener algo tan grueso en una parte tan estrecha, pero se dejó llevar por el agradable ardor que lo rodeaba e introdujo su virilidad tan profundo que Hinata arqueó la espalda y gritó por el placer que generaba todo ese espantoso acto que no le permitía siquiera derramar una sola lágrima.

Acercó su cuerpo al de ella para sentir el calor. Colocó las manos en su fina cintura y con fuertes y constantes movimientos de la cadera, Sasuke penetraba sin clemencia porque la tenía a ella. Hinata era suya. Ya nadie más se interpondría entre los dos porque ahora que estaban de esa manera ella debía amarlo como él lo hacía. En cualquier momento ella le diría las misma palabras que le dijo al muerto y él podría responder. No quería que le dijera aquello sólo porque él lo pensaba, tenía que nacer de ella. Estaba seguro que mientras más tiempo la tuviera en esa postura, entrando y saliendo, sintiendo su calor, expresando lo que sentía su corazón, ella diría ese tal _"te amo"_ que le estremeció el corazón de sólo imaginarlo.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a cansarse.

Mover la pelvis, ahogar los gemidos roncos en su garganta, escuchar la constante respiración de ella cerca de su oído al introducirse lo agotaba.

Sus ojos continuaban de un rojo muy encendido y Hinata seguía presa de la sensación de su cavidad profanada por quien no era el amor de su vida.

De pronto la sensación de estar dentro de ella incrementó. El cuerpo reaccionaba solo y se movía cada vez más rápido, cada vez con más fuerza... Algo le decía que pronto terminaría todo. Se acercó a ella sin disminuir el ritmo ni la fuerza. El sonido de la carne creaba un eco suave que aumentaba a medida que la lluvia desaparecía en el exterior. La miró a los ojos y le arrancó de los labios un gemido tan profundo que la última vez que su miembro entró en ella, estalló como un volcán. Hinata gritó y enterró las uñas en su espalda.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y encontraron al otro a poco menos de un metro. Ella seguía vestida y Sasuke había vuelto a ser un niño de trece años con la ensangrentada chokuto tambaleando en su mano. Estaban sudados, sus pechos subían y bajaban alterados por lo sucedido, el sudor en su piel brillaba con la luz de la luna... Sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y entre sus piernas se podía apreciar un bulto. Ella sentía su parte femenina más húmeda de lo habitual y le temblaba el corazón.

Hinata consiguió mover sus manos, consiguió apartar los ojos del muchacho y cuando volteó, llamada por el olor, encontró el cuerpo de Naruto marchito sobre un cúmulo de paja roja.

Vomitó.

Sasuke intentó acercarse para consolarla por el terror en su mirada, pero ella lo empujó de una patada en el estómago y consiguió levantarse del charco de sangre en busca de ayuda. Con las lágrimas entorpeciendo su caminar, chocó contra un anciano que no tardó en preguntar por su aspecto. —¡U-UN DEMONIO! —Gritó llevada por el pánico y cayó al suelo sin poder contenerse más. Quienes la escucharon corrieron en su auxilio y aunque un grupo de hombres con antorchas, hoces y hachas corrieron hacia el granero, no encontraron más que el cuerpo de Naruto desmembrado y pálido.

Sasuke, desde la colina, contempló como el ajetreo aumentaba debido a su presencia. Tenía la sensación de que Hinata había contado su secreto ya porque contempló al sujeto del caballo dando órdenes de un lado a otro y a sus oídos —en plena noche lodosa— sólo llegaban las palabras que gritó Hinata al salir de la ilusión: _"DEMONIO"_.

Corrió en dirección a la cima sin comprender porque después de hacer lo mismo que ella había hecho con el, ahora, muerto no dijo el tal _"te amo"_. Sentía un nudo en el estómago y quería devolver lo poco o nada que había ingerido en esos días en los que descubrió su habilidad de manipulación mental. Golpeó las rocas con la chokuto tantas veces como su corazón le latía y cuando la hoja se partió en dos, se lanzó al suelo y gritó. Gritó sin comprender el dolor en el pecho. Gritó por no saber por qué ella lo miró con odio. Gritó tratando de liberar la montaña que llevaba a cuestas después de lo que la había hecho imaginar.

—Tiempo de no verte, Sasuke.

Levantó la mirada bañada en lágrimas y encontró al monje que le dio de comer sopa en la cueva.

—¡Lárgate! ¡Déjame tranquilo!

—Aprendiste palabras nuevas por lo visto.

—¡DIJE QUE ME DEJES SOLO!

—Temo que eso no está bajo tu control.

Harto de la presencia pálida del monje, con la mano desnuda tomó la hoja de chokuto y en su mente el propósito sólo era enterrarla en la garganta, pero el sujeto lo esquivó y de un golpe en la espalda lo envió hasta un pared natural de rocas. Tosió sangre el ponerse de pie, pero no soltó la filosa hoja e intentó matarle una vez más.

—No puedes, muchacho. Jamás serás capaz de hacerme desaparecer porque yo te di vida.

Confundido y agitado por el segundo golpe en la espalda, Sasuke miró al hombre con ira.

—¡A qué te refieres!

—Digamos... Que soy como un padre. Tu madre, una mujer al borde de la muerte por inanición, pidió comida a cambio de su propia vida. Fui benévolo y en lugar de matarla te coloqué en ella. Después de todo las oportunidades para experimentar en estos seres humanos no se presentan a menos que ellos se ofrezcan.

—¡Cierra la boca! —vociferó activando ese carmesí en sus ojos unas vez más— ¡Yo no tengo familia!

—Vaya, vaya. El Sharingan. —dijo cabizbajo— Jamás creí que lo volvería a ver. Parece que después de tantos siglos he logrado revivir a un Uchiha.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea!

Orochimaru lo miró en silencio por un momento.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó tocándose el pecho. Sasuke dio media vuelta. Si el monje no pensaba dejarlo solo, él lo haría en su lugar. —¿Sabes por qué eres capaz de controlarlos? —Sasuke detuvo sus pasos y giró atraído por la extraña pregunta.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Soy tu creador, joven Sasuke. Conozco bien mis experimentos. ¿Quién crees que cuidó de ti cuando la inútil de tu madre se suicidó?

—¿Experimento? ¿Qué es eso? —Él desconocía todavía muchos términos.

—Es algo que contemplo por un largo tiempo para comprender su comportamiento. Vi lo que le hiciste a esa muchacha en el granero. ¿Sabes como se le dice a lo que hiciste? —Sasuke desvió los ojos sin entender todavía esa culpa en los hombros— Genjutsu, es la habilidad que creé en ti. Hace tiempo lo hice con alguien a quien llamaron Madara. En esa época los habitantes le otorgaron el nombre de _"Maldición del odio"_ porque acabó con los seres queridos para aquel experimento.

—¿Tú me diste esto? —Preguntó tocando sus ojos de manera fugaz y el hombre asintió despacio. —¿Por qué?

—Sólo experimento, ya te lo dije. Creo humanos y de vez en cuando modifico algo. Después me deleito con saber su evolución.

— _Me usaste._

—Si le quieres decir de esa manera... —respondió con una sonrisa. Sasuke volteó su cuerpo por completo, tomó la chokuto que tenía el mango y activó su sharingan. —¿Lo usarás contra mí?

—Sí. Morirás a manos de tu propia creación.

Realmente no había mucho que hacer. Sólo debía torcerle el cuello al muchacho rebelde y buscar a otra humana que quisiera formar parte de su colección de suicidas que daban a luz sus monstruos. Quizá en el siguiente tendría la suerte de poder controlarlo y divertirse un poco más. Al esquivar los pedazos de la chokuto que Sasuke le lanzó, el dolor en la espalda llegó como una ventisca fría. Orochimaru bajó la mirada y encontró el mango de la chokuto profundamente clavada en su pecho, frente a él Sasuke tenía sus ojos rojos centelleantes. Giró y descubrió que una de las partes que lanzó a su espada fue una hoz del arrozal que sirvió como distracción.

— _Es... impresionante..._ —murmuró con una sonrisa mientras la sangre rodaba por la herida en el pecho y la comisura de sus finos labios. — _La... maldición de... odio... me alcanzó..._ —Sasuke presionó un poco más para que cerrara la boca y el dolor lo llevó a la fría grava de la montaña. — _Esto... te hará como... yo... Un dios... solitario y..._

—Eres un simple humano después de todo. —dijo Sasuke al verlo perecer en el suelo.

Sasuke se asomó al borde de la cima. Vislumbró como el bosque se volvía rojo por las llamas de un campesino descuidado que en la búsqueda del demonio había causado un incendio a finales de primavera.

Ya no tenía motivo para regresar si ella lo odiaba. Ya no podía estar cerca porque si aquello de la maldición era real, entonces alejarse era lo mejor para evitar que pereciera. Ser errante era lo único que podía hacer hasta que la muerte fuera por él, porque no merecía quitarse la vida si había cometido algo tan cruel. Debía vivir con la culpa. Debía recordar siempre que el amor le causaba odio y que eso sólo provocaba muerte...

Tomó la katana* que colgaba del cinto de Orochimaru y perdió sus pasos en la profundidad del bosque en busca de la muerte.

.

.

Los años pasaron rápido y lento a la vez. Su aspecto se volvió maduro y su mirada rayaba en la indiferencia, pero al pensar en ella el corazón se calentaba y aunque sabía que estaba mal, quería verla. Sólo de lejos y ya; eso sería suficiente. Cuando puso un pie en la entrada de la aldea descubrió muchos cambios en edificaciones y demás construcciones, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue poder caminar sin inconvenientes. Ninguno de los transeúntes que pasaban a pie o en carretas (artefactos atados a caballos que servían para manejarse largas distancias) volteaba más que para saludar. Ellos lo trataban como un errante por sus ropas y eso le facilitaba mucho su andar ya que con su estatura le era imposible ir por las ramas sin dar su presencia.

Caminó por los arrozales, pero allí yacían puestos de comidas y muchas otras viviendas. Trató de no ser muy obvio en el rumbo que tomaron sus pies hasta la cabaña en la que ella vivía, pero al llegar no había más que unas paredes quemadas por el incendio de aquella vez. Trató de buscar por los alrededores, pero le fue imposible dar con su paradero si no preguntaba sobre sus características y eso sólo podría darlo a conocer.

— _¡Fenómenos! ¡Fenómenos!_

Escuchó gritos de niños cerca de un área que antes fue una fábrica, pero que ahora era una zona de recreación infantil.

— _¡Huérfanos! ¡Lárguense de aquí malditos monstruos!_

Al doblar la esquina encontró cerca de un árbol a un tumulto de ocho niños rodeando contra la pared a dos pequeños que no pasaban de los seis años.

Por un momento quedó en shock. No podía ser cierto, pero al parecer sí. No podía negarlo aunque lo deseara y menos todavía cuando la lluvia de piedras alcanzó al gemelo de cabello lacio. La ira del otro, el de cabello en punta, creó un tono carmesí en los ojos y al ver Sasuke que el líder de la pandilla tomó una piedra para metersela en su propio ojo, apareció delante del amedrentador y sostuvo su mano para evitar que corriera la sangre de un niño que sólo era ignorante.

La pandilla huyó como haría cualquiera que es tomado con las manos en la masa y al dar la vuelta observó como uno de los niños revisaba al otro.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo— ¡Estás sangrando!

Sasuke se agachó junto a ellos y de una bolsa a su espalda sacó un botiquín que había conseguido como obsequio al trabajar en una siembra de maíz. El niño ileso lo tomó sin dudarlo y empezó a curar al otro. Sasuke los observó en silencio. Ambos serían idénticos si no fuera por el estilo de su cabello. Tenían el color de piel de ella, pero el tono de sus cabelleras era como el suyo.

—¿Dónde está su madre? —preguntó al recordar las palabras que habían dicho los mocosos, pero ninguno de los dos le respondió y bajaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Jamás la volvería ver... ¿Qué motivo lo mantendría vivo ahora si ella no estaba? Lo único que le evitaba quitarse la vida después de aquella vez no fue querer la muerte, sino el tener la esperanza de que ella le perdonase. ¿Como lo haría si estaba muerta? Se levantó y caminó rumbo a un lugar alto. Un lugar en el cual nadie interrumpiera y los gusanos se lo devoren vivo; como pasó con uno de sus brazos; el cual tuvo que amputar porque el pensamiento de no verla fue más fuerte que el querer morir.

—¿Por qué preguntaste por nuestra madre? —dijo el niño herido cuya voz suave le trajo a su memoria las pláticas que tuvo con ella en el cobertizo.

Sasuke detuvo su andar.

—¿La conociste? —preguntó el otro con un tono de interés en la voz.

—Vayan a casa. —respondió para retomar su andar.

—¡No tenemos! —dijo rápido el de cabello alborotado— _No tenemos..._

— _¿Acaso tú...?_ —murmuró el lastimado.

Quizá no estaba destinado a verla de nuevo... Quizá jamás podría pedirle perdón al entender lo que le hizo... Jamás sería capaz de comprender cómo había tenido a dos niños si entre ellos no hubo más que una ilusión... Pero ahora comprendía por qué continuaba vivo, por qué no se había suicidado. Ahora intuía por qué había vuelto después de tantos años y también sabía qué hacer para que tal maldición que rondó su cabeza por tanto tiempo, no continúe más. No iba a permitir que el último recuerdo que le quedaba de ella se perdiera en las frías calles de un pueblo plagado de imbéciles que trataban a un par de niños como animales. Hinata ya no estaba, pero los tenía a ellos. Se iba a encargar de cuidarlos tan o mejor de lo que ella pudo en vida. Se lo debía.

Era su obligación.

Su redención.

Sasuke cerró los ojos y volteó.

El sharingan apareció como una señal y aunque plagados de preguntas ambos pequeños se acercaron al extraño para seguirlo donde sea que los llevase desde ese momento en adelante, porque era la única familia que tenían... Porque, aunque ninguno dijo nada, sabían de manera intrínseca que él era su padre y los protegería de todo; aunque aquello le costase la vida. Pero no los dejaría solos. No huiría como en el pasado.

Porque se encargaría de redimir la maldición en sus hijos.

.

.

.

 _ **~ FIN ~**_

.

.

.

* * *

 _ ***Chokuto:** Es una espada japonesa de hoja recta que se llevaba en la cintura, posteriormente se cambió a la conocida katana porque su hoja curva permitía mayor manejo en combate directo y a caballo._  
 _ ***Fudai o Fudai-Daimyo:** Era un vasallo del Daimiyo (mayor regente militar de un sector de Japón en la Era Edo) encargado de un puesto dentro de la servidumbre, pero con privilegios; sean estos sociales o económicos. En la historia lo utilizo como un personaje encargado de una comarca o poblado, cosa que sí se les otorgó, pero por poco tiempo y después de una gran revolución para la abolición del Shogunato (La época gobernada por militares o Era Edo_ _) [¡Qué tal, eh! Aprenden historia japonesa conmigo]_ _.  
 ***Onigiri:** Es un plato japonés compuesto principalmente de arroz blando en forma triangular u oval que puede estar relleno, como no, de carne o verduras. Además de estar decorado con un pedazo de alga nori.  
 ***Katana:** Es la espada que lleva Orochimaru en el estómago; su nombre es Kusanagi. Su aspecto varía: en el manga es una katana, mientras en el anime es una espada con doble filo._

* * *

 _Saludos._

 _Este fic fue pensado en base a la película "ASURA", que recomiendo encarecidamente vean después de leer. Descuiden, no encontrarán en ella escenas sexuales; en mi historia sí porque yo quise darle un toque más oscuro._

 _Existe algo muy curioso con respecto a este fic, porque fue el primero en donde pregunté por opiniones en un foro y causé un revuelo. Ahora sé que si voy a escribir algo no pido opinión sino que lo tipeo, publico y ya. xD_

 _Espero sus comentarios con emoción porque las adaptaciones siempre me provocan ansiedad (en el buen sentido) y realmente quiero saber qué tal fue el escrito porque este estilo es nuevo (una voz oscuro como leí por allí). Es bueno salir de la zona de confort de vez en cuando. :D_

* * *

 _ **BESOS Y ABRAZOS EN PAPEL... :3**_


End file.
